


Bubble Bath

by Jenny_Starseed



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Bathtubs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Starseed/pseuds/Jenny_Starseed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas thought he was too old and too male to have a bubble bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the CP prompt meme that asked for Douglas/Arthur. 
> 
> All Characters belong to John Finnemore.

Douglas thought he was too old and too male to have a bubble bath. With toy boats and a rubber ducky float amidst the strawberry scented bubbles. Did Douglas forget to mention he had a very naked and enthusiastic Arthur reenacting a scene from Jaws with a plastic dinosaur and a plastic doll in the tub with him? No? 

Douglas sat back in the tub, appreciating the sight before him. Arthur had been taking karate lessons lately and it definitely improved his physique. He was leaner but still soft in certain places that Douglas liked to nuzzle against in bed. Combined with the man’s exquisite oral fixation, Douglas was a very happy and satiated man indeed. Before he knew it, he felt a foot touching him. Arthur had a very lecherous grin as he fondled Douglas beneath the bubbles. As Arthur would put it, it felt brilliant.


End file.
